RUBY RED SLIPPERS
by sithappyisevilregal
Summary: Once Upon a Time, Regina befriends her old enemy (not Snow or Emma) (or Prince Charming) and she struggles with her self over becoming good again and sacrificing her magic for Henry. In answer to your questions, yes there will be romance. (Takes place in Oz, The Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, Storybrooke [Maine], and Nederland) I do not own Once Upon A Time.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time, There was a man named Jefferson who was born in a well-known kingdom, Oz. Jefferson was a very poor man, dressed in nothing but rags, and he often had to beg for food. One day, Jefferson met a woman who's name was Danielle. She was a very kind woman, who had fed him and given him a place to rest. They, just like in lands where fairy-tales do come true, fell deeply in love. They were married by the Wizard of Oz, and soon had there first child, Daniel. A few years later, they had another child named Lily, and a third called Grace.

Their children each acted very strangely in different ways, and so the family went to the Wizard, to see what was going on inside there children's minds. Once they reached the Wizard though, he said that the trouble wasn't in their children's minds, but in their hearts. The oldest, Daniel (only 16 at the time) was actually missing a heart! The middle, Lily, was a seer. (In case you didn't know, a seer can tell the future) He said that the problem with being a seer is that the past and future is all jumbled up in the child's mind, like a huge puzzle, left for that seer to figure it out. More side effects to the seer are more emotional distress, a greater sense of love, hate, war, and feeling. Inside the heart, however, there is chaos, confusion, and a pull toward home, whichever that may be. Another problem is that many people who don't understand the seers are cruel to them, sewing there eyes shut, or locking them in ark cells. So in conclusion, the Wizards said that other than being a blessing, actually seeing things is a curse. The third child, Grace, had an amazing way to speak to animals. Rather than speaking, they spoke through their minds and their hearts. She also had inherited some of the gifts of the rabbit, fox, and canine. She had an amazing sense of smell, sight, and she could hear conversions nearly a mile away.

They were about to leave, but the Wizard could not let them leave without gifts. To Jefferson, he gave a magical hat that could take you to any world or dimension that he needed to go, with one single rule: How many people (living or dead) that went through the hat's portal, that exact amount came back through again. To Daniel, the Wizard an artificial heart, which would let the boy feel love, hate, and every other emotion? The only thing his heart couldn't do that other hearts could, was provided or take away life. To Lily, he gave a pair of ruby red slippers, and when the right enchantment is said, they would take her to wherever her home really was. The Wizard wrote the enchantment onto a small piece of paper, folded it up, and gave it to Lily. He warned Lily to never read the enchantment, until she needed to direly. To Grace, he gave a small necklace (a heart locket), with the word TODO, engraved on the heart. The Wizard said that if she whispered that word into someone's ear, that all of the memories spent with that person would be trapped into the locket, and she could re-live them whenever she wanted to. The memories would only work if the necklace was on Grace's neck, and if someone else put the necklace onto there neck, all of the memories would be erased. And she could only use the necklace on one person. To Danielle he gave only a warning, "Of the North a thing should fly, and try to take away thy life, and only on some breaking dawn, should thy sleeping eyes be saved when drawn." Danielle of course had no idea what this meant, and when she asked the Wizard, he seemed not to remember uttering a word to her about the matter.

So the family went home and rested. But that night, Danielle snuck out of the small house and sat outside in the poppy fields to think of what the Wizard had told her. She was only out there for a few minutes though, because she breathed in the seeds of the poppy and fell fast asleep. (Poppy seeds have the magical capability to do that) Soon after she was asleep, the Wicked Witch of the North carried her off to the North Castle.

When Danielle awoke, The Witch of the North told Danielle of her plan to take over Oz. The Witch needed help, though, from someone equally as evil as herself, and as powerful, to go in to the Emerald City each night and kill the officials. Of course Danielle would never do this, and the witch had known this, so the witch uttered a curse so wretched, that Danielle quickly changed from her old, kind self, into the most wicked, evil, and powerful witch there ever was, simply by melting Danielle's heart away. From then on, Danielle was known as the Wicked Witch of the West. The Witch of the West killed the Witch of the North, and then went back to terrorize all of Oz. .  
The next day, Jefferson woke to a screaming fire, smoke and ashes everywhere. He groped around the bed, but he couldn't find his wife. His eyes stung, and blood began to fill his throat. He shoved the pain aside, and pushed through the burning house to find his children. His eyes where blinded by the smoke, and he groped around looking for a wall to follow. "Daddy!" a voice screamed, and Jefferson recognized the voice as Grace's. "Grace! Get out of the house, now!" The toddler grabbed Jefferson's hand. "Daddy, the doors that way!" she said doing her best to pull him along. "Forget about me, get out of the house!" After arguing for a few seconds longer, Grace consented and walked out of the house. Jefferson soon found himself in the children's room, and he woke Daniel and Lily. There was fire covering the exit of the room, so they climbed out of the window. Jefferson was panting as he finally got to breathe fresh air.

He spit ash and blood from his mouth, and turned to look at Daniel and Lily, who were both, unaffected by the fire. The three year old just smiled and wiped soot off her father's face. Jefferson didn't know what to think. Wouldn't a seer be just a tad more affected from the loss of her home?! According to the Wizard she should be. Although Jefferson did admire her sweet effort to clean his blackened face, and at the moment, he was just happy to see her alive. He smiled and kissed her forehead. The girl tossed her black hair behind her shoulder and closed her eyes, and she put her hands up, like she was trying to feel something. "What is she doing?" he asked to no one in particular. "Seeing," answered Daniel, "She does it all the time, and when I asked her about it, she always replied that she was seeing."

Suddenly Jefferson remembered Grace and Danielle, and obviously Lily did too, because Lily ran in the direction of the front yard. Jefferson and Daniel followed. Standing in the front yard was Danielle holding a ball of fire with her bare hands. She was dressed in black, and somehow seemed taller. She was wearing black thick wedged boots, that went up to her knees, and a tall hat that was pointy at the top. The thing that stood out most though, was her eyes. They looked like cat eyes, but they were bright green and they glittered with joy. Danielle's eyes had always been a dark brown. Her dress was long and black, and she wore some sort of black veil behind her pointy hat.

"Danielle, what the hell-" Jefferson started, but then he saw Grace. She had the look of pure fear in her eyes, and she was nearly plastered to the apple tree. She didn't move a muscle, and for a second Jefferson thought she was dead, but then he saw the steady movement of her chest moving up and down as she breathed. Her brown curly hair blew in the cool breeze that swept by. Poor kid. He turned back to Danielle. "Hello, Scarecrow," said the Witch, eyeing him up and down, taking in his burnt clothing and soot covered face (despite Lily's efforts to "un-soot-cover" his face). She smiled. She put out the fire in her hand, and decided to switch it for an apple from the tree. As the Witch walked closer to the tree, Grace tensed up more, and the Witch noticed this so she walked straight up to Grace an stroked her face. Grace's wide, terrified eyes never left the witch, but Grace didn't move a muscle. Jefferson tensed too. It was touching his daughter. The Witch laughed. Lily fainted. And Daniel just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face, as if he was still trying to make sense of all this. Jefferson tapped him on the shoulder, and mouthed "Get Lily and run." Daniel nodded to show he understood, and Jefferson ran for Grace when Daniel picked Lily's frail body up in his arms and ran. Jefferson knocked the Witch over, picked Grace up, and followed Daniel. When the Witch was back on her feet, she made a hand movement, and all the trees, bushes, and rocks nearby trapped the family in the yard together. "Did you seriously just dare to imagine you could escape me, Scarecrow?" Jefferson rolled his eyes. Who was this woman? She definitely was NOT his wife. "What the hell do you want?" he asked. "I want simply to watch as you show me how much is really up there (motioning to her head), as you attempt to escape. Inevitably of course. If you are really smart, you'll stop struggling." "And then what?" Jefferson asked, growing angrier. "Then you die." That was put simply enough. Jefferson breathed in, trying to calm himself. This woman was crazy. He looked around for a chance to escape, but there where none.

Out of nowhere, the Wizard appeared and threw fire at the Witch, catching her clothing on fire. While she was struggling with the fire, the Wizard spun around to face the family. "Hurry, Jefferson, the hat!" the Wizard said. Jefferson put Grace down and took the hat off of his head. "What do I do?!" he asked. The Wizard looked worried, "Spin the hat," then the wizard disappeared. Jefferson obeyed, and a purple whirlpool opened up. Jefferson took his children, and jumped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2: Graham

2 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days ago: Regina closed her eyes. Don't yell. He's just 10. Do. Not. Yell. "Henry Mills!" Henry heard his adoptive mother yell from downstairs. What would she find to nag him about now? Ever since a few months ago, there was an endless routine going on. Wake up, go to school, learn, go home, get yelled at by mom, get yelled at by mom some more, go to bed, repeat. It was driving him crazy. "Henry!" Henry sighed. "What?!" "Get down here, now!" Henry sighed again and stomped downstairs. His mom was waiting at the end of the staircase for him. He noticed the shoes on the stairs that he had left there earlier and kicked them, just to aggravate her. "What?" he asked in monotone to show he had no interest in what she was about to say. Regina glared. "Where were you today after school?" she asked. "I was here at home, as usual." Regina rolled her eyes. "Why were you with Emma?" she asked. Henry fidgeted. "Henry! I've told you again and again to stay away from that woman, she's dangerous!" Henry rolled his eyes. "The only dangerous one here is you!" His mother hesitated before exclaiming his sentence. "Go to your room." Henry stomped back up the stairs. "And pick your shoes up off the stairs, you could trip." Why does this woman hate me? Henry kicked the shoes all the way down the stairs, where they fell at Regina's feet. Henry didn't look back to see her glare, and when he reached his room, he slammed the door. He locked the door and opened the window. He climbed out, and then jumped o the apple tree across from the roof. He climbed down the tree and raced to his teacher, Marymargeret's house, where his real mom, Emma, was living. She's just jealous of Emma, Henry thought as he ran. ... Regina went to her room and laid down on her bed. Tears stung in her eyes. Why can't things be like they used to be between her and Henry? Before Emma came, he actually cared. They used to do things together, and actually enjoy each others company. She closed her eyes and put her fingers to her temple. Then she decided it was time for Graham to come over. She picked up the phone and told him to come, then she made her bed, got a dress on and re-did her makeup. Hopefully Henry would stay in his room. Soon, there was a knock on her window. She smiled and opened the window up to see Grahams smiling face. "Hello, Beauty Queen," he said. He hopped in her room and kissed her all the way to Regina's bed. They laid down and he stroked her black hair, then tucked it beneath her ear. He unzipped the back of her dress and unbuttoned his shirt. Maybe he could convince Emma to work the nightshift. ... Emma hadn't been at Marymargeret's house, so Henry went to the Sheriffs station, where Emma had recently gotten the job as a deputy. He walked in and noticed Emma sitting at Grahams desk. "Hey, kid, what's up?" she smiled at him. Henry frowned. "Somehow my mom found out about me seeing you," he said. Emma raised an eyebrow. "I know, I heard." Emma had just finished getting yelled at by Regina over the phone. "So how ya doin?" Emma asked, trying to change the subject. "Hungry." Emma smiled. 'When Graham comes back, do ya want to go to Granny's?" Henry nodded, and Emma pushed away the tiny sting of guilt she felt in her stomach, every time she did something with Henry. Henry was her son anyway, she shouldn't have to feel bad for Regina. It was Emma's turn to have Henry, Regina had him the past ten years. Sure, it was technically Emma's fault that she put Henry up for adoption, but finally she had the chance to make up for that to Henry, and she wasn't about to flush that down the toilet for "Madam Mayor's" happiness. "Kay, he should be back soon," she said. ... Graham told Regina that he'd be back as soon as he cleared some stuff up at the station. He climbed back out the window and walked to the grocery store where he bought a bear claw. He started to walk down the sidewalk, starting toward the station. Storybrooke was such a small town, he really didn't need to drive anyway, unless it was exceptionally cold. He let the cold Maine breeze slap him in the face. He deserved it. Was he playing Regina, or was there any feeling in the "relationship" they had? He only really participated because Regina was the mayor, and she could very easily take away his job and make him live miserably for the rest of his life. And now, there's Emma. Her wavy blonde hair and her big green eyes were just mesmerizing. That and she actually has a good personality, unlike Regina. But now, Graham thought that maybe Regina was starting to see this as more than a game. The way she acted a few minutes ago was something he rarely saw, especially in Regina. And now he was technically cheating on her with Emma, even though he wasn't in an official relationship with her yet. Yet. But Graham didn't want to hurt anybody, plus the fact of what Regina would do if she ever found out. Anyway, for now Graham just really enjoyed Emma's company. She was a fun person to talk to, and she listened. That was more than Regina had ever given him. ... When Graham showed up to the station with a bear claw, Emma couldn't refuse him. He had asked her to work the nightshift, so Emma gave Henry some money to go to Granny's and come back with dinner. and he happily did so. Emma asked where Graham was going, but he refused to tell her and moments later he was out the door. ... Regina closed the window after Graham left. He told her that he would be back after he cleared some stuff up at the station. She slipped on a robe, and left her room. She paused in the hallway before she walked to Henry's door. She knocked. There was silence. She hesitated and then knocked again. Still silence. She tried the door knob but it was locked. "Henry?" She asked. "I just wanted to say I was sorry." Still no sound came from the room. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Please forgive me?" Still nothing. Tears filled her eyes, and by the time she reached the staircase, they were streaming down her face. That used to work. He would open the door and hug her then they would go downstairs and eat dinner. What's happening to my little boy? But she answered her own question, "Emma," she said out loud. She went to the kitchen and pulled some apples out of the fridge. She made some apple pie and lasagna, which had always been her and Henry's favorite. That, and they were the only things that Regina could cook that had taste. They usually either forced themselves to eat Regina's cooking, or got microwavable food. even Regina knew her own cooking was terrible. Unless it involved apples, or was Italian. Then it was great. After the food was done, she put some lasagna on two plates then carried them up the stairs. Her hands were so full she had to knock on Henry's door with her elbow. He still didn't answer. "Henry, I made dinner." He still wouldn't talk to her. "Lasagna and apple pie!" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Tears filled her eyes again. "Please come out," she said, her voice dropping out on the word, "out." "The lasagna's outside of your door, okay? ...I'll be in the dining room if you need anything." She sat the plate outside of Henry's door and walked back downstairs. She allowed the tears to fall down her face again. She got a hollow feeling in her stomach. What did I do? Little did she know she was alone in the house. Sitting alone at the massive dining room table, she couldn't make herself eat, so she just tossed the leftovers on her plate into the trash and put the rest of the food into the fridge. She walked up to her room and closed the door. Graham sure was taking his precious time. Regina opened a drawer in her dresser and pulled out a picture of herself and Henry. She smiled at his sweet face and laid the picture on the bed. She pulled out Henry's birth certificate and adoption papers and laid them on the bed also. She pulled out a letter Henry had made in 1st grade. The front had letters in all colors that spelled, "To Mommy." The inside had a picture of himself and Regina walking on the sidewalk, and a heart. The back of the card said, "From Henry." It was one of Regina's prized treasures. Suddenly there was a knock at the window, and Regina scrambled to get all of the things back into the drawer and then she opened the window for Graham. ... That night when Henry got home, the whole house was quiet. Regina must be asleep. He slowly opened up his bedroom door to slip to the bathroom, when he noticed a plate of cold lasagna outside of his door in the hallway. He brought the food into his room and closed the door. He sat on the bed and pulled out a newly developed photo of himself and Emma. He gazed at the picture on the wall of himself and Regina. The picture had been taken long before he had found Emma, back when he had gotten along with his "mother." Henry took the picture off of the wall and tore it out of the frame. He took the new picture of himself and Emma and placed it inside of the frame and onto the wall. He glanced back at the picture of Regina and himself and hesitated for only a second before tossing it into the trash. He gobbled up the delicious lasagna and then put the empty plate outside of the door. As he slipped into bed and pulled up his covers, he thought of how amazing it would be to live with Emma. And with that thought, he went to sleep. ... Graham was in Regina's room laying on her bed. He had noticed she had dark circles under her eyes, and red spots. She had been crying, and Graham desperately hoped it had not been about him. He didn't want to hurt anybody, even it was one of his least favorite people in the world. Okay, that was a little harsh. She wasn't his least favorite, but she ran a close second. But she still had a few tears in her eyes and her nose was still red, in a kind of cute way. Ugh, how could he say that? He was playing her. She is really beautiful though, long eye lashes, wavy black hair, plump lips that were so much fun to kiss. But now he felt he was breaking her, and any heart was too precious to break, even Regina's. The least he could do was let her lay her head on his chest. "Good night," he whispered. She didn't answer, and when he looked down, she was already asleep. He kissed her on the forehead, and her eyes fluttered open. "Love you," she said sleepily. A twinge of guilt pulsed through his heart. "Love you, too." 


End file.
